


The Skeletons in Our Closets Get Along Quite Nicely

by Perpetualstranger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bruce has childhood issues, Cuddling, Emotional, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha has troubles opening up, Not explicit and brief mention of child abuse, Relationship Issues, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetualstranger/pseuds/Perpetualstranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Bruce have been seeing one another, but not letting things get too serious. They both have issues and work it out through sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skeletons in Our Closets Get Along Quite Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy smut with angst filled background story because I can't make it that easy. Neither does Natasha and Bruce because they don't do the normal relationship thing. Thanks to all those who take the time to read this and give feedback, which is always accepted. This is unedited so if there are typos feel free to bring it to my attention. Please enjoy!
> 
> I don't own anything.

Natasha could feel his eyes consume her, fingers teasing his hair as a distraction from wanting to touch her. "You can touch me, if you like." She said softly with her back facing him. Bruce's hand cautiously reached out for her, gingerly skimming the curve of her waist and hip. He stopped himself from telling her she looked like the subject of a John Kacere painting as anxious fingers fiddled inside the lacy barrier of her underwear. He scooted closer up so his body was pressed against hers, head buried into her neck and her ass pressed against his erection. "I want you." He panted against her skin as one finger brushed against her clit, then two with slightly more pressure and she gasped softly. Bruce couldn't meet her eyes as she cocked her head to look at him, scared he might see doubt or discomfort in them. Instead, they fell to her soft lips that parted with innocent moans spilling out. He leaned in and kissed them, his tongue caressing her bottom lip. Natasha pulled away which made Bruce whimper softly. "You can't have me-" She was interrupted by another gasp as his finger pressed inside her warmth now. "Not forever at least." She mumbled against his lips before her fingertips reached out to touch them softly. She kissed him again, allowing his tongue into her mouth, but Bruce moved to kiss her cheek.

"I don't always get what I want." He frowned, murmuring the words first uttered in Calcutta against her pale cheek. His intense eyes locked on hers before she turned back around, not being able to concentrate with distracting emotions and what he was doing to her. With Bruce's hand in Natasha's underwear, fingers coated in her warmth as he worked on her clit, rubbing it just enough to make her hips buck forward in his hand. His other hand wrapped around and palmed a large breast, groaning at the delicious weight of it in his hands as he rolled her nipples between his index finger and thumb. His hips jerked forward against Natasha's ass and she mumbled a curse word in some foreign language when she felt his hardened dick pressed against her unrelentingly. She already felt the whiteness start to brim around her eyes with just him fingering her, his calloused fingertips feeling the sensitive areas of breasts was enough to send her off. Bruce groaned again when Natasha came, she tightened around his fingers that were still inside of her. Much to her pleasure, she laid there lazily for a moment, biting her bottom lip to repress a moan from slipping as he helped ride off the after waves.

But she was quick to get back to work, feeling somewhat guilty that Bruce was doing everything. Natasha got up and straddled him, deliberately rolling her hips against his erection still covered in pants. Bruce reached down to take them off when Natasha grabbed his hand still coated with her arousal. She let her other hand skim gently down his forearm as she sucked each of his fingers clean. He whimpered softly at the sight of it, her eyelids heavy with pleasure as she kept eye contact with him. Bruce was getting harder just feeling her warm tongue lapping at his fingers. He involuntarily cleared his throat and licked his lips so they weren't so dry. "How did I find such a beautiful thing like you?" Bruce whispered as his free arm snaked around Natasha's waist, fingers playing with the ends of her long, wavy tresses. Her eyes darkened as she pulled his last finger out of her mouth and waited before responding. "I dragged you out of your hell," Her eyes frantically moved about his confused face and her body went limp for a moment. "And pulled you into mine." Natasha looked down, pouting her lips as Bruce let her wipe his hand with the sheet on the bed. He thought it was reminiscent to how she cleaned her guns, how meticulous and concentrated she seemed.

"So, you uh" Bruce's hands absentmindedly rubbed her thighs that were braced around his hips. "Blame yourself for what-" "Of course I do Bruce." Natasha's tone was enough to get his attention and he momentarily paused his touches. She bowed her head, looking away from his conflicted eyes that narrowed up at her, trying to discern what it was that troubled her. "I am just trying to make up for-" "For what?" Bruce cut her off, matching the sharp tone she used earlier. He had speculations that their relationship had some twist to it, all of his did. They came into it with tainted hands, hoping two negatives could make a positive. That maybe they could cleanse each other from the other's past. It surely wasn't love, more along the lines of retribution.

"I don't need to tell you." Natasha muttered. _You already know_ said her eyes boring into his. Her fingers glided against his unevenly paced chest and fiddling with the hairs. "So you're not scared of me," Bruce cautiously pondered aloud. These words caused Natasha to stop her hands on his chest and give him her full attention. "You feel guilty that you ruined my life." He swallowed nervously as her eyes widened at him, her hands now on his slumped shoulders tightened and trembled. Bruce watched her subtly regain composure of herself, straightening her shoulders and forcing her hands to still. The same procedure she would go through before shooting a round at the target range. This all a preamble to her leaning down and kissing his lips. Her breasts pressed against his chest and the ends of her hair tickling his skin.

Bruce thought that if he was gentle enough with Natasha, she would momentarily forget the feelings of guilt towards him that she denied, and always would deny. He propped himself up when she pulled her lips away so he could kiss them again. As he brought her flushed body against him, he could sense her entire body begin to quiver. He could feel every tremor roll through her as fingers delicately and cautiously skimmed every part he could touch. Bruce tried to ignore it, label it as a reaction to anticipation. He deepened their kiss, affectionately sucking on her plump bottom lip before sliding his tongue inside. "Don't touch me like that." Natasha hissed as he began to lightly feel her shoulders and breasts, her now swollen lips forming a pout. Bruce's face innocently fell in confusion, mouth parted slightly open in shock. "Like what-" "Fuck me how you really feel. I know it's not this." Natasha ordered harshly, but there was a much softer and conflicting look in her eyes that stopped him from feeling offended. Bruce blushed and bowed his shaking head as she moved to lay on the mess of pillows with her legs open, inviting him. "I don't think you want to see that side of me." He wryly replied as he fiddled with his fingers. It was one thing to pleasure Natasha- and to be honest that was enough for him. He knew he wouldn't hulk out on her, but he tended to inhabit a rougher side to him when his emotions were unbridled.

Natasha idly cupped a breast in hand and arched an eyebrow. "Too late." Bruce looked up at as she taunted him with her breasts that looked so warm and almost pinkish in the light. Her soft, full lips also a pale shade of pink he noticed as they parted open heavenly. Her arms were sprawled out, opened towards him. Memories flashed in his mind at the sight of her opened up for him. _His father's fists raised above his head, his mother's arms stretching towards him for a brittle hug as they hid in the closet, the crucifix above his bed he would glare at each night while listening to his parents fight_. It was suddenly all too much, and unlike Natasha he couldn't hide away in layers of carefully constructed walls to hide how he felt. He was out there in the open. _Exposed like a nerve._ He crawled into those arms, crying from the new sensation of being held.

Tears spilled out of Bruce's eyes as he fucked Natasha into the mattress. The bed creaked and shook violently, headboard clattering against the wall as his hips slammed into her. Her whimpers and moans only egged him on. He was on his knees between her legs, spreading them out and gripping them firmly to the point they would surely bruise. Bruce didn't stop crying though, thinking he could chase away his demons along with his orgasm building up. It was obvious this was causing more pain than pleasure for him. Baring his clenched teeth as he groaned loudly, eyebrows furrowed deep over his stormy eyes. Natasha tried to keep silent, hoping Bruce fucking her hard was some form of relief for all the things he pent up inside. She couldn't help the gasp that slipped as her back arched off the bed, his thrusts becoming deeper and unrelenting. Natasha placed her hand on top of his that was still painfully gripping her thigh as he cried out and came, his whole body shaking as he filled her up. Bruce's eyes tried to focus on her hand as an anchor back to reality, processing her action as a sign of comfort. He slowed his thrusts and lazily intertwined his fingers in the space between hers as he continued until she came again.

 

* * *

Natasha propped herself on her elbows so she could watch Bruce carefully, analyzing him to see any changes in his demeanor. He took the sheet and wiped his cum from between her legs, his movements now back to their cautious and gentle nature. "Are you scared of me?" Bruce asked quietly after he threw the dirty sheet in the hamper. He seemed still pretty shaken up, but just like she would never admit to him she stayed because of guilt, he would never admit what troubled him. They both had pasts and skeletons in their closets that banged on the door, keeping them up at night. She didn't set expectations for him or their relationship- whatever it was called that they had. Natasha was turned away from him into her original position before everything started. "No." It was soft, if not hesitant. Bruce turned to look at her, wondering, but not surprised if that was all she had to say on the matter. "Not anymore." She whispered and curled up closer to retain body heat, fingers gripping at the plain bedspread she laid atop. They tightened around the soft fabric until her knuckles turned white when she heard Bruce's footsteps disappearing.

"Bruce?" Natasha shot up in bed, finally acting on her temptations. He turned to her and patiently leaned against the wall, waiting for her to continue. She realized that as he was staring at her intently, she didn't have a real logical justification for why he should stay with her. She tried to argue it was because he was still unstable and couldn't be left alone, but it was more complex than that. Bruce understood it was hard for her to make herself vulnerable, hard for her to allow herself to succumb to dependency on another. Regardless, he needed her to say it or they would never progress. He gave her time and watched as she bowed her head, red locks shielding her face as she picked a loose thread on the blanket in her lap. "I want you too." Natasha murmured but still couldn't bring herself to look at him, fearful that if she did, she would find he would disappear. Instead, after a moment of silence, she felt Bruce's soft fingertips brushing against her chin, tilting it up so she looked upon him.

"Can I?" He whispered, she knowing full well what he wanted permission for. Natasha parted her lips open, eyes fluttering shut as she felt his shaky breath before he kissed her. He leaned in more to deepen it until she pulled away and fell back on the bed with a soft thud. With Natasha's arms spread out again, Bruce ignored his past, if only for a moment, and let them consume his tired body. "This isn't going to last." She choked, her lips brushing against his forehead. Bruce sighed, his body deflating at her sobering words. He rolled over so his legs tangled in hers and his head nuzzled into the crevice of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer against him until he could feel her soft breath against his skin. "I know." He reverently kissed her neck as he tried to come up with the right words. "But I thought we could be in denial for a little while longer." With that, Natasha let it go and wrapped her arms around Bruce's shoulders, one hand carding through his tangled mess of curls.


End file.
